With Me (OC x Nick)
by That1Weirdo and Funnelcakez
Summary: [Left 4 Dead 2] Taylor had just met these four people, and now she's trying to trust them in this apocalypse. Somehow, she finds it really easy to trust Nick. Why? Rated T for strong language
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know much about these guys. All I knew is that I had been hiding in a small room when all of a sudden, four people came barreling Through the door downstairs. I thought they were infected, so I locked the door and hid under my bed.

Then I heard voices. Three men and a woman. One set of steps came up the stairs and jiggled the handle, found it was locked, and the steps went back downstairs. After an hour, I heard silence. There were people down there, and obviously sleeping. I crawled out from under my bed slowly, then crept on my hands and knees to the door. Slowly I reached up and grabbed the handles. Turning it, the door unlocked itself, and I pushed the door open.

I stood up and slowly made my way down the stairs. I looked out and saw four people lying in the ground. The woman, curled up in the corner,was dark skinned, wearing a pink shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and boots. A dark skinned man with a purple shirt and another with an orange shirt and a blue hat and jeans were sleeping in a seated position on the floor againt the wall. Then, there was another man, a dark haired man with a white suit, who was also seated against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his hands clutched a katana. I made my way past him to inspect them all closer when all of a sudden, he yelled. "ONE GOT IN!" Then he grabbed my leg and tried to pull me down, so I screamed. Our yelling startled the other three, and they all surrounded me, weapons raised. The man in the suit still had a grip on my leg, so I started kicking at him, yelling, "Let me go, Let me go!" After a moment, the woman reached down and touched the suited man's shoulder. "Let her go, she's not infected." At her order, he let go of me and stood up.

"Who are you?" The black woman stepped forward after long seconds of silence. "T-Taylor. I live up there, up the stairs and in that room." I pointed up at the ceiling, indicating the room above. The man in the blue hat piped up, a smile across his face. "So that was why the room was locked! I tried it 'n stuff, but it wouldn't open! Man that door really reminded me of the time Kieth accidently got locked in his own clo-" He cut off when the man in the suit pointed his katana at his chest, with a "shut up."

The dark skinned man smiled softly. "Hey, Taylor. I'm Coach, and this lady here is Rochelle. This is Nick," he pointed at the white suitman, "and this is Ellis," he pointed at the orange shirted redneck.

And that was how I met them.

 **Author's note: hiya! Kinda my first story, but hey why not. LEFT 4 DEAD 2 FANGIRL FOREVER!**

 **Chapter 2 comin' up!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of talking, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach all drifted back to sleep, and Nick and I were the only ones awake. "How long were you up there?" Nick whispered, even though his tone made it seem like he couldn't care less. "About a week, my food supply ran out this morning." I quietly replied. Turning to look at him, I really got a good look at his features. His eyes were like a green leaf, his hair slick back and black. He wore gold rings on his two fingers, the index, and the middle finger. His white suit, stained with blood, sewage and mud, was hanging open. Underneath it was a blue shirt, baby blue. His white pants were also stained. This man had the look of a criminal, and he'd no doubt, most likely served time before. But, for some reason, I wanted to blurt out my entire life story to him.

"Tough." Nick murmured. My hair fell over my eyes and I brushed the black strands behind my ear, embarrassed. "How old are you?" Nick asked me. "29, turning 30 in a month." I answered smoothly, confidently, like I'd known him forever. "Ah. I'm 34." He said.

He got up and walked away, to a tight corner in the back of the room and fell asleep there. I watched him for a moment, then drifted off aganist the wall myself.


	3. Chapter 3

We all woke up the next morning, bright and early. I immediately ran over and grabbed a health kit and a frying pan. After we all had our things, I stood beside Nick, who glanced at me. "Not getting a gun?" He asked. "No. I'm terrible with them." I squeezed the handle of the cast-iron pan.

"Hey, it's a'ight, I was, too! In the beginnin'." Ellis chirped from near the door. Then his face changed and he looked around. "Do any of ya'll know what 'suck the head' means? I mean, it ain't nothin' bad, it's about eatin'. Cause one time, me and mah buddy Kieth were down here, and Keith didn't know, so-" He cut off when Rochelle glared and put her index finger to her lips.

I smiled gently. Then, an Ak47 was being handed towards me and I realized it was coming from Nick. "Here, take mine. I'm good with pistols." I felt my face turn hot and I took the gun. "Thanks, that really sweet." I glanced up and saw Rochelle with a I-need-to-talk-to-you smile on her face, so I walked over to her.

She rested a hand on my shoulder and grinned. "Now, Nick was an ass to us when he first met us, but he's quite the angel towards you, even though he doesn't _really_ know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tilted my head.

"I think someone likes someone else." She sang like a teenager would when her bestfriend admits her crush.

"Nah." I Turned to Nick, who stared back, and I think, no, I _know_ , that I saw a slight smile when he turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

Coach rested a hand on the metal bar holding the door shut, and looked back at us. "You all ready?" He asked. We all nodded and Ellis exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"

Coach lifted the bar and tossed it to the side, and opened the door. A couple scattered infected turned their heads, screeched, and came barrelling towards us. I suddenly wanted to turn and go back upstairs to the safety of that room, but I couldn't just _leave_. I lifted up the AK47 Nick handed me and fired a few shots. I missed all of them. Embarrassed, I tried again, I hit one.

Try again, hit another, reload, try again, hit the last one.

I felt Ro rest a hand on my shoulder. "I thought you said you were terrible!" She laughed. "I-I thought I was." I giggled nervously, still trembling slightly. Coach fired at a random infected then smiled back at me.

"Hunter!" Ellis suddenly screeched as it pounced, pinning him. Struggling against fear, I watched as the hooded creature's claws ripped right through Ellis' shirt and to his skin. He screamed in pain, so loud that I thought my ears would burst. Nick rushed forward, punching the hunter in the side. It toppled to the ground and before it could regain balance, Coach killed it with one shot to the head.

Breathing heavily and unevenly, I felt a lump in my throat and panic in my head. "I-I'm sorry! I should've shot it!" I cried. "Hey, I-it's alright, I was perty nervous my damn self when I saw one of them hunters. Scary shits." Ellis smiled ad Rochelle quickly patched him up.

As we headed on, we were in a maze of hedges and finally found our way to the center, where a large horse statue loomed overhead. "Horse!" Ellis croed out happliy, running over and reaching up to touch the hoof of the bronze animal while Coach picked up an orange box with chest paddles nearby. "Ever tried horse, Ellis? It's tasty." Nick raised one eyebrow. "No, That's disgustin'!" Ellis sharply turned and snapped. I giggled at the intense look on Ellis' face. "He's kidding, El." Rochelle grinned. "He better be!" Ellis narrowed his eyes. We started to head for the Maze to get out again when Nick signalled for us all to stop. "Hear that?" He whispered.

It was her. A Crying woman, somewhere outside the maze. "I can't run into her again!" I whisper shouted, panicked all to be hell. I remembered how I had been attacked by her, and how if a hunter hadn't knocked into her and distracted her, I would not have been able to crawl into that saferoom and up those stairs to that room I had been in. I had healed there, and basically admitted defeat. Everyone was silent, and I'm glad they were. I really didn't want to admit that I had given up, especially to Nick. Instead, Ellis crept forward, into the maze. Turning his head, I saw his shoulders stiffen and he backed up. "She's headin' this way!" He yelped, and the others and I turning and following them.

Then, my sweater got caught on a branch. I struggled, but the tough fabric couldn't free itself. The crying got louder as the Witch suddenly appeared next to her. Her cries turned into growling as she got closer, but I couldn't move away. I was literally stuck. She slowly extended her arms, and I just knew I was done for. Turning to my teammates to call out, I saw Nick with his pistols. "Nick No!" Rochelle tapped him on the shoulder. "You'll get yourself killed!" Ellis snapped. Nick looked at them, and if he said anything, I couldn't hear him over the Witch's snarls and growls getting gradually louder. Then Nick shot her. The witch screamed, so loud, right next to my ear. The furious woman charged at Nick, swinging her long, sharp fingers and he fell, almost instantly. "Shoot it, Shoot it!" He yelled over her screaming. Panicked, I froze. Ellis was busy, quickly reloading his gun, Rochelle was shooting at the witch and missing, miserably, and Coach was approaching her, swinging his axe. He landed a blow to her head and she instantly died. Nick lay motionless there, and I finally ripped free and dashed over. Nick was no doubt dead.


End file.
